


as if we were other people

by shallowness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Written for the prompt ‘Harry Potter (books, EWE), Draco/Luna, bittersweet’ at the Three Sentence Ficathon 2021.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	as if we were other people

“Look where you’re go—“ Draco’s words stop as abruptly as he did when Luna Lovegood, of all people, bumped into him.

“Oh, I beg your pardon, Draco,” she says, as if they crossed paths every day, and the worst of it is, she clearly means it, as if she were never a prisoner in his family’s dungeon, and owed him every courtesy. To make matters worse, she looks well, eyes dancing with a secret only she knows, and his body reacts as if Luna Lovegood were any attractive witch from an old magical family – he hasn’t got laid for far too long, that must be it – and he still can’t speak.


End file.
